


Trwoga (Effroi)

by Malutka_Sowa



Series: Drabble - Mormor (tłumaczenie) [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bombs, Comfort, Danger, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poor Sebastian, Sherlock (TV) Spoilers, Sherlock Series 1 Spoilers, Sniper Sebastian, Snipers, Spoilers, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa
Summary: Nikt nie jest bez wad.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Effroi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754601) by [Sherly_Marshal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal). 



Moran miał swoją słabą cząstkę. Wojna zostawia ślady na każdym człowieku. Nie miał już nic… póki nie poznał Moriarty’ego.

Kiedy na basenie Holmes zagroził, że wszystko wysadzi, Sebastian przez moment był przerażony, sparaliżowany. Jim był całym jego światem! Jego utrata oznaczała śmierć! Więc, kiedy wrócili do siebie, Moran złapał go i pozwolił, żeby obaj upadli na podłogę.

Jim uspokajał go, używając tak rzadkich u niego gestów. Sebastian nigdy nie był pewien, czy Moriarty odgrywał jakąś farsę, czy był szczery, wiedział tylko, że tego potrzebował… _Potrzebował_ tych ramion, które go pokrzepiały.


End file.
